eaglelegionfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Lynch
Adrian A.D. Lynch 'is a main character from the ''Eagle Legion ''series. He is a military general and one of the leaders of the series' first primary protagonist groups, the International Joint Security Forces (IJSF). He has appeared in the books The Road Ahead, Redemption, A Valiant Beginning and Revolution. Early Life and Education Born to General Robert Lynch and Riese Tolbert-Lynch in 1965, Adrian was raised in a wealthy military family, never one to take advantage of his father's wealth or position the young Adrian earned each and every opportunity he was ever given. As his life would later prove he had inherited his mother’s Irish determination and his father's military genius. Military Years A career military man, Adrian Lynch first joined the United States Air Force at age 18 after graduating high school. He attended the United States Air Force Academy where he was a four time NCAA All American in three sports. Upon graduation he was assigned to the USAF's Special Operations Detachment operating with NATO forces in Eastern Europe. His record as a flight leader is impeccable his record of 800 kills with no loss of wingmen is a long standing record within the USAF. Service in the U.S. Air Force and in the IJSF As a leader, he is respected and well-liked among his fellow pilots and servicemen. His "laid-back-but-firm" command style got him earning critical acclaim from local commanders while operating with NATO forces, more specifically in the flashpoints of Europe such as Cyprus and in the Canary Islands, which is part of Spain. During this time he was first assigned to the IJSF as a member of their Valiant Squadron. After a brief stint as a member of this unit he was promoted to the rank of Colonel and assigned to the USAF's Presidential Escort Squadron. While in this post, he was awarded the Medal of Honor for service beyond the call of duty. The medal was awarded after a attempted assassination on President George W. Bush and First Lady Laura Bush, then-Colonel Lynch took four bullets fending off the President's attacker. After this stint he was assigned to the USAF Pacific Air Forces, being stationed in Kadena Air Base in Japan, during his time there he was decorated personally by the Emperor of Japan four times for personal gallantry and selfless service. While in the service of the US PACAF, then-Colonel Lynch was responsible for training one of the best fighter interceptor units the JASDF had at the time. He was then assigned to US forces in the United Kingdom, stationed at RAF Lakenheath. While there he participated in several operations one of which earned him the British Order of the Commonwealth. After this he received a promotion to Brigadier General and was given command of the US 5th Air Force, while in this station he was awarded several foreign decorations including Hero of The Russian Federation for saving the life of a Russian Air Marshal's daughter during a training exercise. Eventually he returned to the IJSF and was installed as it's commander in chief due to a series of rather confusing events. JTF/JCTF Career Relationships Adrian has been marreid once in his life his late wife , Kara , as killed in a automobile accident before the birth of their first child. Since that day he has refused to "put himself back out there" , until he met and subsequentially saved the life of Major Annya Raimeus during a NATO training excercise. Awards & Decorations Recieved *Order of the Chrysanthemum 1st Class *Order of The Commonwealth 1st Class *Distinguished Service Cross *Distinguished Flying Cross *Order Of The Purple Heart *Hero of The Russian Federation Noteable Quotes '"Fear is the only emotion that can strike us down . unless we master our fears and turn them as a sword against our enemy" - 'speaking to his trainees while serving with the JASDF' "Our lives , our time. Everything dsepends on our actions , do we run and live or do we fight.. and give ourselves for something worth dying for "'- speaking to his squadron on his final mission' as a USAF pilot "mar sin? is féidir liom a bhfuil tú? nó an bhfuil mé ag obair níos déine (so ? do i have you ? or do i have to work harder)' "''- asking his furute wife Annya Raimeus to marry him'''